Siempre hay esperanza
by Shihana296
Summary: Link y Midna acaban de volver a Kakariko y el primero se halla sumido en la desesperación... ¿Qué hay que hacer cuando uno no ve nada más que oscuridad?


-Dime Midna… ¿Queda esperanza? – preguntó, mirando como el sol caía inexorable. No obtuvo respuesta y se giró a su sombra. – Midna…

-De ti depende – canturreó la nombrada. - ¿O no?

-El reino cae en las sombras, Ilia ha perdido la memoria… No tengo esperanza – Link suspiró, dejándose caer en el suelo.

-Te dejo, cuando estás así eres insoportable – bufó la criatura de las sombras, desapareciendo.

El rubio solo se giró para verla desaparecer. Acto seguido, continuó mirando la puesta de sol. ¿Qué quedaba? Nada. Nada por lo que luchar en aquel instante. Había perdido todo. Cerró los puños con fuerza y refugió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Levantó la mirada para observar el sol, que desaparecía entre las nubes, creando un manto de oscuridad. Como un reflejo del reino de oscuridad. Una brisa árida le azotó el rostro. ¿Cuál era el futuro de Hyrule? ¿Caer sucumbido a las sombras? Porque tarde o temprano, él caería, y según Midna, era el único capaz de salvarlos.

-¿Sabes qué? Todos los héroes se han sentido alguna vez desesperanzados – explicó Midna, apareciendo a su lado. Solo obtuvo una atenta mirada por parte del muchacho – El Héroe del Tiempo… Tardó mucho en aparecer.

-¿No era una leyenda? – preguntó, sin apartar la mirada del ocaso.

-No… - respondió, siguiendo la mirada de Link –Es la verdad. La heredera al trono siempre esperaba que apareciera cualquier día, en cualquier momento… Pero él no aparecía…

-¿Entonces? –interrumpió Link, girando la cabeza para mirarla.

-No me interrumpas – ordenó Midna. Suspiró para proseguir: - tardó siete largos años en aparecer… Todo Hyrule aguardaba a ese héroe y cuando apareció, comprobó que todo en su mundo había sufrido. Había cambiado todo, a peor… Y se preguntó que le quedaba que pudiera salvar.

-… - el rubio volvió a mirar al sol, que ya estaba prácticamente oculto.

-Y se tumbo en medio del campo junto a su yegua… Y esperó, sin moverse, todo el día… Entonces, el hada que le acompañaba, cuando se hizo de noche le preguntó: "¿Qué te pasa?" y él, con lágrimas en los ojos la miró para responder: "No me queda nada por lo que luchar"… ¿Y sabes que le dijo el hada?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, mirando de nuevo a la criatura de las sombras. Ella esbozaba una curiosa sonrisa.

-Túmbate y tal vez lo veas – ordenó. El chico asintió, haciendo lo que le pedía. Se tumbó, mirando al cielo nocturno. - ¿Qué ves?

-El cielo… - respondió, aturdido. ¿En qué estaba pensando ella?

-Venga, esfuérzate – insistió.

-No veo nada más que el cielo – bufó.

-Yo te diré lo que veo – dijo ella, tumbándose a su lado. - Veo la gran cúspide celestial, bañada por una oscuridad absoluta… Y por encima de ella veo algo muy importante… Estrellas.

El chico observó con cuidado el cielo y alzó una mano, como queriendo coger una estrella. Midna se levantó y se sentó, mirando fijamente el cielo.

-Ella le dijo: "Mientras veas estrellas en la noche, mientras veas luz en la oscuridad, habrá algo por lo que luchar"… ¿Tú ves estrellas?

-Muchas… - respondió el rubio, sin apartar los ojos del cielo.

-A cada una ponle el nombre de una persona por la que luchar o por la que hayas luchado, o un sentimiento que merezca la pena… E incluso algo que no hubieras hecho nunca y quieres hacer…

-Me faltan estrellas – sentenció, levantándose.

-Eso mismo dijo el Héroe del Tiempo… Y luego se levantó, montó a su yegua y partió a salvar el reino. – finalizó Midna. Mantenía una sonrisa, mirando el cielo. – Nunca digas que no queda nada por lo que luchar, por favor… Porque sobran motivos…

-Midna…

-¿Ahora qué quieres? – bufó ella.

-Gracias…

-Y no te acostumbres a que sea así de amable… - dijo, en un gruñido – Vamos a por la Sombra Fundida.

-Ya… Pero de todos modos te tenía que dar las gracias.

-¿Alguna chorrada más? – gruñó Midna de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue del hada? – cuestionó.

-Se fue… No quiso quedarse con el chico porque no era inmortal… Supongo que no quiso sufrir su muerte…

-¿Y él? – continuó.

-Lo comprendió, pero si lo que deseas oír es si tuvo un final feliz, te daré el gusto de decirte que sí que lo tuvieron… Todos.

Se produjo un silencio que parecía definitivo, pero el chico planteó una última pregunta:

-¿Siempre van a haber estrellas en el cielo?

-Algunas veces caerán y otras… Se ocultarán tras las nubes, pero sí, siempre habrán estrellas en el cielo.

-Entonces vamos a poner más estrellas en el cielo y a apartar esas nubes – afirmó Link, mirando de nuevo a la criatura de las sombras.

Link montó a Epona y la espoleó, con el sol detrás. El galope resonaba por todo el campo.

-Siempre hay esperanza – dijo ella, dando por finalizada la conversación.

_No importa cuan de oscura se halle la bóveda celeste, pues siempre estará poblada de estrellas, incluso para el que no sepa verlas. Y cuando no tengas fuerzas para mirar al cielo, limítate a mirar las estrellas que están en tu propio cielo. Ellas te darán fuerza en la desesperación y luz en la oscuridad._

* * *

Primera historia de Zelda... Siendo sincera, tenía ganas de escribir algo parecido, aunque no haya quedado muy allá. La conversación se situaría después de volver a Kokoriko, escoltando el carro de Ilia y el niño zora... También después de obtener el traje de zora.  
Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este cortito fanfic ^^


End file.
